


Dark Solace

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #13 "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Lancelot cant seem to get over Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Solace

**"Dark Solace" Gen Lancelot (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #13 "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant_

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Lancelot

Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Dark Solace**

In the quiet darkness of the night, he would think about her. Dark curls and sweet eyes when she touched his hand through the grate of the cell. That was when he knew he loved her. But it was never meant to be.

Arthur was her true love. He was just a glimmer of hope. In her heart that is. In his heart, it was always her.

In the dark, he could remember the woman he loved. She was pledged to another. A man he felt was more worthy of her than he. 

In the dark, Lancelot would remember his only love, Guinevere.


End file.
